Segabro highschool
by Livecgman
Summary: sonic is fifteen years old and is in high school. But the thing is his friends are not with him. But he meets his two oldest friends along the way on the first day of school. Also he meets six hot girls that the school has ever known. ( this is my first story so please give me some credit) Rated M just in case
1. First day of school

It was the first day of segabro high. Walking down the hallways is sonic the hedgehog wearing a blue hoodie and his regular shoes while carrying a a blue book bag. This year he is a new freshmen. While walking down the hallways, he was called by a familiar voice. He turned to the direction of the voice to see his long lost friends, kyle and jean. Kyle was a black and yellow hedgehog with red eyes and a red book bag and have black sneakers and jean was a sky blue echidna with gray eyes, purple shoes and a yellow book bag.

Sonic: Kyle , Jean its been a long time huh?

Kyle : sure was.

Jean: I don't even know how long has it been.

Sonic: me neither.

The boys then begin to catch up on the things they have been doing since they have last seen each other. But then, when they got finished with their conversation,  
they begin to hear some male students getting excited over something.

Sonic: what's going on ?

Jean: beats me.. wanna go check it out?

Sonic: sure why not, im a little curious anyways.

The boys then went to the scene to see what is going on


	2. Meet the six girls

When the boys got to the scene, they see that almost all of the male student were gawking at something. They were wondering what the heck was happening.

Sonic: I don't get it. What is making everybody so excited?

Jean: beats me sonic.

Kyle : hey guys look!

Sonic and Jean turned to the direction that Kyle was looking at. Both eyes begin to widen with shock as they seen six smoking hot girls with curves walking down the hallway. One girl's name was twilight sparkle who was the leader of the group and is a purple unicorn. She had long black hair with one pink strand on it, wearing a purple shirt with a symbol that looks like a burst of magic on it and she was wearing long black jeans and was carrying a purple book bag. Another unicorn was named rarity who was a white unicorn with purple styled hair. She has a white shirt with three diamonds on it and she was also wearing white pants and was carrying a white book bag. Next there were two pegasi named rainbow dash and fluttershy. Rainbow dash is a cyan pegasus with rainbow colored hair wearing a cyan shirt with a symbol that looks like a colorful lightning bolt. She was wearing dark blue jeans and was carrying a cyan book bag. Fluttershy was a yellow pegasus with pink hair wearing a green shirt that has a  
symbol of three pink butterflies and were wearing long brown skinny jeans and was carrying a yellow book bag. The last two girls of the group were just regular ponies  
named applejack and pinkie pie. Applejack was an orange pony with blonde hair wearing a red plaid buttoned shirt with a symbol of apples on it and she was wearing short  
light blue skinny jeans and was wearing a cowgirl hat while carrying a green book bag. Last but not least, there was pinkie pie who was a pink pony that have pink poofy hair wearing a pink shirt that have a symbol of three balloons and was wearing long pink skinny jeans while carrying a pink book bag.

Sonic kyle and jean then just walked away from the scene.

Sonic: those Girls were pretty hot but that doesn't mean that guys should be gawking them though.

Jean: I know. I bet the only thing those guys care about are the breast size and curves of their bodies.

Kyle: yeah they are complete pervs man.

The boys were then at their lockers and then proceeded to put there unused books inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile with the six girls, they were walking down the hallways while getting really annoyed with all the pervs staring at them. Except Fluttershy who was really nervous about the stares that was upon her.

Rainbow dash: (groans) i hate perverts

Twilight: rainbow i hate perverts as much as you do but it won't change a thing.

Rainbow dash: I know but i wish it would.

Fluttershy: girls i don't think that every guy is a pervert.

A.J: what makes you say that sugarcube?

Fluttershy: Look over there.

The girls turned to the direction fluttershy was looking at and sees a blue hedgehog along with a black and yellow hedgehog and a sky blue echidna at their lockers just  
about who knows what. They also noticed that they are not focused on their curves and the other things that the rest of the males pay attention too.

A.J: well i guess you're right Fluttershy.

Twilight:well do you girls want talk them?

Rainbow dash : sure we can be able to be friends with them too.

Pinkie: Yeah we can make a new friend.

Twilight : okay then lets go

The girls then begin to walks towards sonic and his two friends. Upon walking towards them they begin to hear the conversation that they were having.

Sonic : so who do you guys have for homeroom?

Kyle: some lady's name called Mrs. breeze

Sonic : thats who i also have for homeroom.

Jean: well thats a coincidence.

Then sonic felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw the six girls that every guy was gawking over was standing in front of him he felt a little nervous but he still kept his composure as he began to speak. Kyle and jean were a little shocked.

Sonic: um hey is their something i can help you with?

Twilight: no not really its just that we were just wondering if you are new to this school.

Sonic: yea, why.

Twilight: no reason really. anyway i'm twilight sparkle. This is rainbow dash,

Rainbow dash: Sup

Twilight : Applejack

A.J: howdy

Twilight: Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Um... hello

Twilight: Rarity

Rarity: Hello

Twilight: and pinkie pie.

Pinkie:Hi!

Sonic: nice to meet you all. The names sonic And these two are kyle and jean.

Kyle and Jean: hey.

Twilight : so now that we know each other you want to become friends.

Sonic: sure why not

Twilight: great

Then the homeroom bell started to ring.

Sonic : Alright then time to go to homeroom, what homeroom teacher you girls have.

Rainbow dash: Somebody named Mrs. breeze

Sonic: cool thats who we also have. Ill meet you all there

Sonic then ran to his homeroom class at a very fast causing the girls, Especially rainbow dash, to have shocked looks on their faces.

Twilight: Um... was he always that fast?

Kyle and Jean: yep

And so kyle, Jean and the girls then proceeded to their homeroom class.


	4. the race pt 1

Kyle,Jean, and the girls arrived in there homeroom 15 minutes before the late bell rang. Upon entering the room, they've seen sonic at a desk sitting close by a window  
and just enjoying the outside view. Sonic then turned around and then had a smug look on his face.

Sonic: What took ya so long?

Kyle and jean began to take their seats. Kyle was sitting in front of sonic while jean sat behind sonic. As for the girls they sat at a group table that contained six desks that is close  
to sonic kyle and jean.

Jean: you've never changed a bit.

Sonic: hey some things never change.

Kyle: whatever.

Then Rainbow dash walked to sonic's desk.

Rainbow: Hey sonic can i ask you something?

Sonic: sure. what is it?

Rainbow: Do you want to have a race after school?

Sonic: why do you want to race me?

Rainbow: Cause you' re two buddies over here said that you're the fastest thing alive.

Sonic: well okay then. where do you want to race at ?

Rainbow: The track outside of the school gym.

Sonic: okay then. i'll meet you there.

Rainbow then nodded in response then went back to her desk.

Fifteen minutes later, the late bell rang and the room was full of students. The homeroom teacher walks in and sat at her desk after she introduced herself to the class. Then that is when the announcements came on.

_Welcome students. Today as we all know we are starting the very first week of school. For the announcements today I would like to announce that students will be staying in there homeroom classes until the end of the day. That is all for right know so have a great day._

After the announcements were done the students in the classroom begin to do who knows what. A few hours later It was time for lunch and sonic sped down to the cafeteria  
after letting his friends and the girls know he was going to meet them there.


	5. The race part 2

Later on it was then after school. As for sonic, kyle and jean they were walking to the schools track that was behind the gym. When they got there the boys have noticed thet the mane six were already waiting for them.

R.D: Took you guys long enough.

Sonic : Hey at least we got here .

R.D:Whatever.. let's just start the race already.

Sonic: Okay then.

Sonic and rainbow went to the starting line of the track. They stretched a little and then got into their racing positions. Fluttershy came in and was holding a checkered flag, about to start the race.

Fluttershy: On your mark.. get set.. go!

Then in a blink of an eye, Sonic and rainbow took off. They were both surprised that they can keep up with each other. Sonic was apparently jogging the who time during half of the race. Rainbow saw this as she know sonic was being cocky. She then tries to step things up a notch.

R.D: Hey sonic, Can you keep up after this?

Then out of the blue rainbow dash then performed her signature move, The sonic rainboom, and went past sonic. Sonic has got to admit that he was impressed. But he wasn't going to let her win.

Sonic: all right rainbow that was impressive. But this is where I end this!

Sonic then did his signature move the sonic boom. When that happened he past rainbow dash in more than one second across the finish line before she even got close. The race was over and Sonic the hedgehog had won.

Then he turned around and saw the rest of the five girls including rainbow dash who just crossed the finish line gawking at him. Except Jean and Kyle when alll they did was just smirk at their hedgehog friend.

Sonic : well i did say i was the fastest thing alive.


End file.
